Mlp Equestria Girls: Friendship Is Life
by alycat107
Summary: Sunset and Human Twilight Sparkle are happy for having the friends they have. They have become the best of friends. The main five are like sisters to them. They're all like family to each other. As if they were all naturally sisters. When old enemies come back to their school, they have changed since they last saw them
1. Chapter 1

This is actually the full summary: Sunset and Human Twilight Sparkle are happy for having the friends they have. They have become the best of friends. The main five are like sisters to them. They're all like family to each other. As if they were all naturally  
sisters. When old enemies come back to their school, they have changed since they last saw them. Would the mane six and the rest of the school be able to help them out? Will their friendship be shown in their enemies eyes, or will deny the friendship  
and only came because of school?

Spoilers if you haven't seen the last Equestria movie and are wanting to watch it and don't want any spoilers. At least in the first chapter.

 **It won't let me change the chapter one thing...**


	2. Chapter 1 The Ball

I smiled as as I heard Timber's voice. I was hanging up the streamers, fixing them.

"Not to brag or anything, but it's pretty cool how I saved all those all those campers from those rubesrubicosus. (I don't know...)" He smile grew bigger. "Blackberry brownus." Timber said in a playful smile.

I smiled, "I'm familiar with the genes." I then did a playful smile, "It's just a little weird that you said you saved the campers." I smirked/grinned playfully as she folded her arms, "I thought I saved them."

He looked a bit as if he was thinking though smiled as he put his hand on his chest doing hand motions, "Ya, but I saved you from falling from the docks, which saved the campers. So," He looked up like he was thinking as he put his right hand close to his face. "technically, it was all me." He smirked his playful smirk at her. His hand was now on his tie as he playfully showed off a bit.

I giggle as I had my arms folded. She then sighed happily, "I'm really glad I met you."

I saw Timber's face change as it became sadder. "Oh."

I was confused, "What?"

He smiled a bit sadly, "That sounds like a goodbye." He then smiled. "And here I was hoping," he started blushing smiling awkwardly, embarrassed, "we'd still be able to hang out. Maybe get dinner and catch a movie?" He was smiling looking to his right, then he smiled at her, waiting for her reply.

I blinked surprised as I felt myself blushing. I smiled awkwardly a bit, finally speaking, "Ya." I think smiled normal and stopped blushing. "I'd really like that."

He smiled, blushing again, "Oh good."

I was using my magic to put up some lights.

He smiled as he continued speaking, and I was listening a bit confused on what he was going to say, "I was hoping that's what this meant."

I smiled a bit looking at him as I finished putting up the lights that were on the string. I put my hand on his as he gently held it.

We smiled in love smiles as we looked at into each other's eyes.

I blushed looking down as he continued to look at me, and then blush as well. I placed my hand on his chest as he slowly leaned in about to kiss me.

We were about to kiss when we heard a familiar voice near us.

Gloriosa put her hand on her brother's shoulder as she surprised both us. "Oh." She said smiling at her brother coming on the side, but in between us. She chuckled a bit awkwardly, "Uh... sorry. I need to borrow Timber. There are some donors I really want him to meet." She said smiling at both of us happily. She then smiled at Timber as he was surprised, "They were good friends with mom and dad."

I was blushing the whole entire time Gloriosa was there. I smiled at both at them.

They then left as they went to go meet some donors.

Timber turned around smiling at me. "Save me a dance. Ok?"

I smiled nodding as I finally stopped blushing, "Hu-huh." I left as well still smiling.

I walked a bit until I almost ran into Rarity.

"Adorable..." She said calmly her, and the other five smiled, and Pinkie giggling.

Sunset smiled at me, "He does seem like a pretty cool guy."

Rainbow Dash ran quickly to where Rarity and I were, which scared Rarity and I, subs we were not expecting it.

She smiled looking at us, "You know what else is cool?" She smiled excitedly, "Our awesome new super powers." She sped leaving them. "I handed out like 400 flyers, set up the stage," as she said as she went to some of the people and friends from the High School. Then she went on the stage, then she raced again still speaking. ",AND still had time to pick up pizza." She said as she zoomed back to us. "I live my super speed!" She yelled excitedly, while holding a pizza.

Something came into Sunset's mind, "About that, I think the crystals are the source of the superpowers."

Everyone was listening as she spoke.

Fluttershy then spoke up, "You're not gonna ask us to give them up are you?" She asked worried, in her soft voice looking at Sunset.

She shook her head, "No." Then smiled, "In fact, I think maybe we were meant to have them all along."

"Me too." I said as everyone smiled and cheered.

When Timber came back, we were dancing for awhile. I even saw Sunset dance with Flash. We smiled at each other having a great time.

After the dance, Sunset left outside, I talked to Timber and we said goodbye as he kissed my hand, and I started blushing again as we left and I went to go join Sunset.

I saw Sunset as she moved her eyebrows up and down playfully as I blushed badly, playfully hitting her arm with my fist, then we both started blushing as we drank some of our drinks and smiled.

Sunset then stopped smiling, "There is one thing I'm still wondering about though."

I looked at her confused. "What's that?"

"Where did the magic that hit this cave come from?" She looked up into the sky.

I did as well as we saw a full moon.

Little did we know that the magic came from somewhere we knew well...


	3. Chapter 2 Surviving Barely

After camp was over, everyone went to the bus to go back home.

I noticed Twilight didn't want to leave because Timber couldn't come. I felt bad but I didn't know what else to do other than comfort her.

She smiled with a calm, sad smile as she waved at Timber, and he waved back.

Everyone waved at their two new friends as the bus started leaving and they left.

—

We were walking for a bit now. Starving, and low on money. I didn't know what to do. The girls helped out by using their money, and eventually it wasn't enough after awhile. I sighed quietly as we saw a bakery. We smelt delicious food. We all looked through the window, wanted the food badly, since we were running low on food.

The food was tempting to steal, but I thought better of it and didn't. We don't have our pendants anymore to sing to the people that work there so we could get the food.

The three of us put our faces and hands up to the glass and looked at the food. Ever since the battle of the bands, nothing has been going right. We lost our power, magic, glory, and those who adored us. Especially the negative energy we were gaining. Our pendants broke by those Rainbooms. Especially Sunset Shimmer. I had a deep hatred for her.

I turned my head to the right a bit to see Sonata. Her face was one of the saddest of all of us. I could tell how hungry she was. I had never seen her this sad before. The happy, bubbly girl seemed not to be there at the moment.

I sighed quietly a bit again. I tried getting a job, but hasn't been happening. There weren't many jobs open where we live. I then had an idea.

"I need you two to stay here while I'll go in and ask that lady a question." I spoke to the two as they looked at me confused.

Aria looked at me confused, "What are you even gonna ask."

"If there are job openings here." I simply stated.

"Ok." Sonata said nodding.

Aria nodded as well as I went inside the bakery.


	4. Chapter 3 A New Job

I went inside the bakery and saw a lady in her twenties or so, standing at the cashier stand.

She smiled a friendly smile, "Hello there. How may I help you?"

I nod. "Yes. I was wondering if you have any job openings available."

"Let me check. Hold on a second." Said as she looked on a clipboard and scrolled through it.

As she looked through it, I saw her name tag and it said "Blue Rocksand." I looked up at her when she spoke up.

She smiled. "Yes, actually."

I smiled a bit, though on the inside felt a bit more happier than I showed.

"Thank you." Was surprised in her mind that I even said those words. I guess I kind of do really mean it. Though it had always been a habit for me to just say thank you even when I never want to. I shrugged the thought away in my mind as I saw the lady looking at something. I saw what she was looking at. She was looking at Sonata and Aria.

 **(I own this lady by the way. And I'm sorry for a very late update. I've been busy with high school and I've been writing tons of other things on Wattpad. If any of you wanna follow me on Wattpad, it's alycat107. :3)**


	5. Chapter 4 Happy At Last

Sonata and I looked through the window as we saw Adagio turn to us. I noticed a small smile on her lips. An actual smile too. It secretly surprised me since she rarely smiled like that. I smiled a bit back. Surprisingly, it was kind of an actual smile.

Sonata of course smiled her normal smile. If someone at least smiles, that normally makes her happy again, even if she was starving.

Adagio motioned the girls inside.

They didn't need to be told twice as they went in to see what had happened.

"Did you get the job?" Aria asked.

Adagio smiled nodding, "Yes. I did."


End file.
